food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
New Year Temple Fair
Banner= }} |-|Video= May 31 - June 12 Event Rules #There are a total of 5 chapters for this event: #* ① Spring Arrival, ② Lion Dance, ③ Sea Offering, ④ Lantern Party, ⑤ Peaceful Pier #The event runs for a total of 13 days, and Spring Arrival is available from the start of the event. Additional chapters will be unlocked every 3 days, and the final chapter will last only 1 day. #Each chapter contains 10 stages, but the final chapter only has 1 stage. #Each stage will consist of either a storyline or a battle. Complete the required tasks to unlock the next stage. #Battle: ##The First four chapters will pit you against either the Nian Beast or Warrior Pig. The final Chapter is special and you will face off against the Raging Nian Beast. ##Battles with Warrior Pigs will cost 10 Luck pts. Battles with Nian Beasts will cost 20 Luck pts, and the Raging Nian Beast battle will cost 70 Luck pts. ##Defeat Warrior Pigs to get 500 New Year points. ##Beat the Nian beast to get New Year Red Enveloped and New Year Points based on damage dealt. (Tip: Every 1000 pts of damage equals 1 ##New Year point. Less than 1000 dmg is not counted.) ##First clear of the final chapter will not generate points but there will be item drops. ##Chapters and stages will reset after defeating the Nian Beast. Content will refresh randomly # Storyline: ##Once a storyline is launched, you will enter the event sidestory. Sidestory plots will only be launched once ##You can open the story table of contents in the event main page to review the sidestories already launched. Firecrackers Use one Firecracker to reveal the location of the Nian Beast. Purchase gift packs from the store to get Firecrackers. Luck Points #All Battles will consume Luck Points. #Luck Points recover over time at the rate of 1 pt every 4 minutes up to a maximum of 360 Luck Points #Luck Points can be bought with Crystals a total of 6 times daily. Purchased points have no upper limit. Event Rewards During the event, complete any Nian Beast stage (including Final Raging Nian Beast Stage) 100 times to get a UR Food Soul Mapo Tofu a&d one event exclusive avatar border. Rankings There are two event rankings. Master Attendant can take part in the event to climb the rankings and win fabulous rewards: #New Year Point Ranking: Ranks #1-50 will get a Mapo Tofu skin reward. #Nian Beast Damage Ranking: The top 10 players for each chapter will receive a bonus event chapter limited edition avatar frame. #Players with the same point total will be ranked according to the time the point total was reached. There will be no tied rankings. #Ranking rewards will be sent via in-game mail after the event ends. Story See New Year Temple Fair Main Story and New Year Temple Fair Side Story Rewards Golden Pig Battle Rewards Amusement Park Reward Damage Ranking Rewards Points Ranking Reward Boss Info Nian Raging Nian Beast Category:Events Category:Ranking